


Payment in Full

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus let them run out of tea. Harry fetches more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment in Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"It's snowing," Harry announced, quite needlessly since he was standing in the kitchen stamping the snow from his shoes and shaking it out of his hair. He pulled off his water-speckled glasses, scowled at them, and wiped them on his jumper, succeeding only in making them more smeared than before.

"Give me that." Severus reached for Harry's hand and took the spectacles away, tapping them with his wand to restore them to a pristine state before giving them back. "Did you get the tea?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, and some Jaffa cakes too."

Severus harrumphed at that, but both of them knew his weakness for the tasty little treats. "Switch on the kettle, then."

"In a minute." Harry flung himself onto Severus's lap first, straddling him and putting his arms around Severus's neck. "First I'm claiming payment for having gone out to buy the tea when it was you who let us run out to begin with."

"I'm happy to make that payment," said Severus after Harry had kissed him long and thoroughly, "but aren't you setting your rates a little low?"

Harry grinned. "That's only the first installment. Come on."

"Ah," said Severus, and allowed Harry to lead him up to their bedroom, where he would render payment in full.

**Author's Note:**

> For alisanne who wanted Snarry, snow.


End file.
